


the one with the smile

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [10]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supermodel and uncle of two lee hongbin has a schedule for everything - except maybe falling in love. enter kindergarten-teaching extraordinaire jung taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the smile

Lee Hongbin’s life revolves around a set schedule. It’s a pain in the ass for most people, but Hongbin likes it, and his manager has grown to like it, and it makes the world a much better place, as far as he’s concerned. 

 

Until his sister’s second kid decides to enter this chaotic and cruel world a little earlier than expected and messes up his whole sacred schedule.

 

His parents were supposed to look after his niece as his sister recuperate for a few days after the delivery, but they were still stuck on their cruise vacation when she suddenly went into labor. And so Hongbin found himself with an armful of squirming five year-old and an apologetic brother-in-law waving him goodbye and good luck as he rushes to the hospital to be with his wife.

 

Hongbin doesn’t get to where he is right now by being negative, though, so he’s mentally checking off all the good things that this current situation comes with: a) he’s pretty much between jobs, so his work is out of the way for the most part, b) his niece isn’t the brattiest or most difficult child as far as he knows, and c) most importantly she’s already in preschool, which means he only needs to spend time with her half of the day, really, because little girls basically goes to bed at, like, eight, right?

 

“Can I have ice cream?”

 

“Uh,” Hongbin says intelligently. He doesn’t even _have_ ice cream. He’s supposed to be on a diet for his next runway gig. “Maybe after dinner, okay?”

 

Seola nods, tiny dimples punctuating her smile. She has her mother’s smile – _his_ smile, so Hongbin thinks he should really be comfortable around her, at least. She launches herself onto his lap and he almost shriek, so that’s out of the question, apparently.

 

“Would you read me a story before bed?”

 

Hongbin’s starting to wonder if she only speaks in requests and demands. “Um, maybe. Did you bring any story books?”

 

She shrugs, then starts rolling around on his leather couch like a worm. Hongbin decides to give his manager a distress call because Hakyeon has about a hundred nieces and nephews, so he should know what to do.

 

“Just make sure you feed her right and get her to bed in time, you moron.”

 

“That’s not really helping, hyung,” Hongbin hisses, keeping an eye on Seola as she stares unblinkingly at his exotic fish aquarium. “What about in between that? What am I supposed to do with her?”

 

“Just – keep her entertained,” Hakyeon hisses back, clearly distracted. “Listen, Binnie, I’m kind of in the middle of a date here so I can’t really – _Jaehwan_ , that’s enough chocolate sauce!”

 

Hongbin hangs up as fast as he can because he really doesn’t need to know about those two’s (no doubt) strange sexcapades. Seola has given up trying to communicate with Hongbin’s fish and is now lying upside down next to him on the couch, her head hanging off the edge.

 

“You eat vegetables, right?” Hongbin asks, because he’s pretty sure that’s the only thing he has that is edible in his fridge. It’s been eons since he’d eaten at home.

 

Seola’s eyes grow as big as plates. “Of course. I have to, if I want to grow big and beautiful like mommy.”

 

“Right. Well, can you wait while I make us some dinner?”

 

Seola just stares at him. “You’re bigger than mommy. Did you eat lots of vegetables?”

 

Hongbin coughs. “I suppose. Do you want to watch something while I cook?”

 

Seola nods primly and settles down on the couch, her legs folded underneath her. Hongbin turns on the TV and flips to a cartoon with a talking ambulance. She seems to approve of his choice, so he retreats to the kitchen, for once feeling grateful for menial housework. 

 

/

 

Hongbin’s alarm jolts him awake and he spends the next ten seconds trying to sort through the fuzziness in his brain until he remembers that he has to take Seola to school this morning. She’s already awake, sitting up in the guest bed talking to her stuffed animals. She smiles at him when he greets her.

 

She manages to wash up and dress up for school with minimal supervision – which Hongbin is eternally grateful for, and seems to appreciate the tiny platter of fruits he serves her as breakfast (it was either that or the weird cardboard-tasting bran cereal Hakyeon got him). He watches her carefully eating a slice of melon as he shovels the oh-so-bland cereal and soy milk down his own mouth.

 

“It’s okay,” Seola assures him when he asks if her food’s fine. “Teacher Woonie will make sandwiches for us later.”

 

Hongbin’s never driven a child before, so he has a feeling that he’s going about as fast as a turtle, but they arrive at the school on time anyway. He helps her with her backpack and walks her to the entrance, coming to a stop when their way is blocked by a father helping a boy take off his shoes. The guy straightens up and Hongbin has to step back. Hongbin’s pretty tall (he kinda has to be, being a model and all), but this guy is taller (not to mention _broad_ ), at least until he hunches on himself immediately, like a reflex.

 

“Teacher Woonie!” Seola squeals delightedly, grabbing the guy’s leg and squeezing it affectionately.

 

The guy looks down and smiles sweetly at her, but not before blinking at Hongbin’s face for a second too long. “Oh, Seola’s here. Good morning.”

 

“I came with Uncle Binnie!” 

 

Hongbin coughs, awkwardly holding a hand out for a shake. “Ah, yes. I’m Seola’s uncle. Her mom went into labor earlier than expected. Uh, you’re the – teacher?”

 

“Jung Taekwoon,” he says, and Hongbin’s almost taken aback by how soft spoken he is – even to an adult. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“So – I – uh,” Hongbin mumbles, shuffling his feet a little. “I guess I’ll come by to pick Seola up at two, then.”

 

Both Seola and Taekwoon nod, and Hongbin stumbles back, almost backing into a small girl who gives him a fierce look for it. He waves numbly and Seola waves back, flashing her dimples. Taekwoon’s patting her hair but his eyes stay on Hongbin until he turns around and throws himself into his car, uncharacteristically flustered.

 

/

 

Hongbin grunts as he hefts the groceries onto his kitchen island, glaring sidelong at his manager who seems content to just suck on a popsicle instead of helping. He wishes he could kick Hakyeon’s ass, but all things considered, he’s an excellent manager.

 

“You know, hyung,” Hongbin grumbles, digging into one of the bags to search for Seola’s strawberry ice cream to put away. “I could’ve gone to the supermarket by myself if you weren’t going to help.”

 

Hakyeon gives him a look that makes him feel all of seventeen again. “Sure. I mean, you _did_ manage to mistake lemongrass for spring onions, but sure.”

 

Hongbin’s cheeks color, and he hides it by burying his head in the freezer, pretending to organize the nearly empty space. “I’m just not used to doing this, okay.”

 

“It’s perfectly okay to order in, Hongbin. I don’t want you to start a fire or something.”

 

“I know my sister,” Hongbin sighs. “She always cooks at home. I just want Seola to keep having home-cooked meals, you know. It’s bad enough that she has to stay away from her parents.”

 

“Aww,” Hakyeon coos, clutching his chest theatrically. “You’re the best uncle ever. What time did you say you have to fetch her? Maybe I can meet this cute niece of yours.”

 

Hongbin arranges the eggs carefully inside their compartment, shrugging. “Two.”

 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon says flatly. “It’s a quarter before _three_ , you moron. You’re late!”

 

Hongbin snatches his phone from the countertop to look at the time, then groans out loud. “Oh my god. Hyung, I’ve got to run.”

 

“Drive safely!” Hakyeon shouts at his retreating back.

 

Despite Hakyeon’s reminder, Hongbin reaches the kindergarten in record time. Its yard is deserted, and Hongbin races through the front door only to be stopped by a burly security guy. 

 

“I’m – late. I forgot – my niece,” he pants, bracing himself on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

 

Security guy looks appropriately sympathetic. “First day?” he guesses, and doesn’t wait for Hongbin to confirm. “Mr. Jung’s class is right down the hall.”

 

Hongbin finds Seola sitting across from Taekwoon at a small pink desk, scribbling with a fat crayon. Taekwoon’s long legs are gathered close to his chest as he sits on the floor, laughing at something she’s said.

 

“Oh my god,” Hongbin bursts into the class, startling them both a bit. “I’m so, so sorry. I went grocery shopping and didn’t realize it was so late – I’m so sorry.”

 

Taekwoon’s smile isn’t exactly bright, but it’s friendly enough. “That’s okay. Seola and I were just drawing, weren’t we?”

 

Seola nods, her bangs bouncing a little at the force. She holds up her drawing for Hongbin to see. There’s a beanpole-like figure drawn in pink and a family of four in it. “Look, Uncle. That’s you, and that’s my new brother,” she explains, pointing at the bundle of what’s supposed to be a baby.

 

“That’s really nice, Seola,” Hongbin says earnestly, crouching down so he’s at her eye level. He pushes her hair out of her eyes and pets it lightly. “I’m sorry I got here so late.”

 

She beams at him, patting his arm in return, and Hongbin chokes a little. “It’s okay. Teacher Woonie was here to play with me.”

 

Hongbin looks up to find Taekwoon staring at him from across the desk. For all that he’s gentle, his gaze is piercing and intense. Hongbin fidgets a little under the scrutiny. He realizes how irresponsible he must seem. “Hey,” he says, getting back up on his feet. “I’m really very sorry I lost track of time.”

 

Taekwoon stands, too, them both towering over Seola now. She doesn’t seem to mind, slipping on her backpack and getting ready to leave. “It’s fine,” Taekwoon says, his smile a little slanted. “Just – don’t make it a habit or anything.”

 

“I won’t,” Hongbin promises, and for some weird reason, he genuinely means it. “We should get going. Thank you for watching over her for me.”

 

“Anytime,” Taekwoon nods, waving at Seola as she walks off with Hongbin.

 

The look in Taekwoon’s eyes doesn’t leave Hongbin’s mind until they’re safely back home, Seola propping her chin up with her palms at the island as she watches Hongbin trying to make them dinner.

 

“So,” he starts, oddly anxious. “You seem to like your teacher very much.”

 

Seola nods jerkily, not letting go of her waiting posture. “He’s very nice.”

 

“Yeah? What does he teach you?”

 

“Music!” Seola perks up, grinning. “He’s good at piano and he sings really nice.”

 

Hongbin can picture those long, tapered fingers on piano keys, and realizes with a start that he’s actually _imagining_ it, the attractive kindergarten teacher that he’s only met for collectively ten minutes. He shakes it off, pulling his attention back to cooking. When he slides the plate of fried egg over to Seola, she pokes at it gingerly.

 

“Uncle, the egg looks funny.”

 

Hongbin grimaces. He’d messed up the yolk and burnt it slightly on one side. “I’m sorry, Seola. I tried.”

 

She chews through it slowly, then blinks at him cutely. “I like it.”

 

Hongbin almost sobs with relief.

 

/

 

Wonshik comes over to hang out the next morning. If there’s anyone on the planet that’s more awkward with kids than Hongbin, it’s his best friend, so Hongbin decides to sit back and enjoy the show.

 

“What the,” Wonshik splutters when he walks into the living room to see Seola curled up on the couch with a stuffed monkey. “Did something happen with Yura that you didn’t tell me about?”

 

Hongbin elbows him in the ribs, hard. “It’s my niece, you dic – dinosaur,” he growls.

 

At the mention of the magic word, Seola looks up, and promptly returns to her toy when she sees that it’s just an overgrown dude with a ridiculously bright hair instead of a cool, giant extinct lizard. Hongbin settles on the couch next to her and Wonshik carefully takes the armchair closest to the TV, eyes stuck on Seola as if she’s about to pounce on him at any time. 

 

“As you can see,” Hongbin says, already loving the pinched look on Wonshik’s face. “I’m pretty busy babysitting, so our activities might just be a little restricted.”

 

Wonshik visibly deflates. Hongbin has a feeling he’d been expecting to spend the whole day playing violent video games and eating greasy food. In the end, they spend it catching up on what’s been happening the last three months they’ve been apart – Hongbin with his fashion shows and Wonshik with his tour.

 

“Hey,” Hongbin says after a while, keeping his volume low in case Seola catches on. “Do you think it’s weird that a guy would work as a kindergarten teacher?”

 

Wonshik shrugs. “Not particularly. Why’d you ask?”

 

Hongbin hates that he blushes uncontrollably, and that Taekwoon seems to induce that reaction for no apparent reason. “No reason. Seola’s teacher is male.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t even hide the amusement on his face. “Is he hot?”

 

“No!” Hongbin jerks. “I mean – I guess. I don’t know.”

 

“Just ask him out, Hongbin. It’s been so long since you were with someone.”

 

He could deny it, or say anything else about why it’ll be weird to date his niece’s kindergarten teacher who he doesn’t even know anything about. “I don’t think he likes me very much,” he mumbles instead. Wonshik makes a quizzical noise. “I sort of forgot to pick her up yesterday, and he had to stay back to wait for me.”

 

Wonshik tsks. “Still, that’s not a deal breaker, I think. You should still try.”

 

“I don’t think I even have the time for a relationship right now,” Hongbin sighs. “Hakyeon hyung will kill me if I get distracted from work.”

 

“Don’t die, Uncle Binnie!” Seola cries out in despair, throwing herself onto his side and holding on with a surprisingly tight grip.

 

Wonshik looks like he’s about to cry, and Hongbin thinks it’s actually worth a bruised rib.

 

/

 

Wonshik, being the horrible human being that he is, insists on tagging along when Hongbin drops Seola off at school the next morning. Hongbin keeps one hand on top of Seola’s backpack and tries to keep his stride steady, wondering why it feels more nerve wracking than walking at a glitzy fashion week. 

 

Taekwoon is at the door, greeting parents and children, a wide smile on his face. Hongbin can sense Wonshik scanning him over, making semi-appreciative noises at the back of his throat. Hongbin has to grit his teeth to keep from lashing out.

 

“Good morning,” Hongbin says, overly cheery even to his own ears. Taekwoon’s smile stays on his face as he looks at Hongbin, but he doesn’t say anything. “Here’s Seola.”

 

Taekwoon smiles down at her before catching sight of Wonshik standing just off to the side, and his eyes seem to light up a generous amount. “Oh,” he said, soft but full of mirth.

 

“Hi,” Wonshik greets, waving a hand warmly. “I’m Hongbin’s friend, Wonshik.”

 

“I’m – I know,” Taekwoon breathes, offering a handshake. “I’m a huge fan.”

 

It’s Wonshik’s turn to look pleased, shaking Taekwoon’s hand with a huge smile on his face. “Oh, really? Nice to meet you.”

 

“Really, it’s my pleasure,” Taekwoon insists.

 

Hongbin’s just standing there stupidly, Seola’s hand still in his, and wondering if Taekwoon is about to ask Wonshik for a picture or an autograph here in the entrance of a kindergarten. Seola uses her free hand to tug at Taekwoon’s jeans and he finally snaps into attention.

 

“We should get inside,” Taekwoon says to no one in particular, and Hongbin lets him take Seola.

 

“I’ll be picking her up later,” Hongbin says, just to fill the silence.

 

Taekwoon nods tersely. “Alright. See you later.”

 

Wonshik snickers at the look Hongbin has on his face the whole way they walk to the car. Hongbin slides behind the wheel and promptly slumps over it, groaning loudly.

 

/

 

Seola’s at her desk with Taekwoon when Hongbin arrives to fetch her. There are three other kids mingling around and Hongbin approaches them silently, taking a peek at what they’re working on. To his horror, Seola’s hands are speckled with glitter and paint, and the yellow apron she’s wearing is smeared with them. 

 

Hongbin gasps a little and Taekwoon looks up. There’s a streak of purple glitter right on his cheekbone. “You’re early,” he says, not looking anything but happy. “We’ve to clean up Seola a little bit before she can go.”

 

Seola grins at Hongbin, dimples pressing, and suddenly Hongbin understands the plight his parents were in and Hakyeon is still dealing with around him. “Uncle, didn’t I do a good job?”

 

Hongbin looks down at the artwork and smiles. It’s just blobs of glitter and splashes of paint but it honestly looks pretty. He wonders if he’s beginning to feel like a parent now. Picking up one of the drawings, he asks her, “This is cute. Is it a unicorn?”

 

Taekwoon clears his throat and Seola starts giggling. He looks at Hongbin then back to the squiggly sketch drawn in blue. “It’s a giraffe. I drew that.”

 

Hongbin sputters, blinking rapidly. He hides it by going to pick Seola up and bringing her to the large sink at the back of the room. Taekwoon’s already busy tidying up the desk when they get back and Seola wordlessly joins him. 

 

“So,” Hongbin says, trying for casual. “You like Wonshik’s music. I wouldn’t peg you for a hip hop kind of guy.”

 

Taekwoon stares at him, almost challenging. “I like music. I listen to all kinds. And he’s really good.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Hongbin agrees. “I like him very much, too.”

 

A look of trepidation flickers over Taekwoon’s face. “Uh, I’m just a fan of his music. I didn’t mean to – I mean, I wasn’t flirting or anything. I’m sorry.”

 

Hongbin has to toss that over in his head for a couple of seconds before it hits him. “Oh. Oh, no. I’m not – we’re not together. We’re just – we’re best friends.”

 

The relief is almost palpable on Taekwoon’s features, before his gaze darts down to avoid Hongbin’s. “Um, okay.”

 

Hongbin thinks it’s now or never, and seeing as how Seola is going to be back with her parents the day after tomorrow, he doesn’t really have a huge timeframe to work with. “Listen,” he starts, stuffing his hands inside his pockets before they start to shake. “I’m – uh, I don’t know if you’re – interested, but would you maybe like to go have coffee with me?”

 

A red marker pen slips through Taekwoon’s hand and clatters onto the floor. He bends down hurriedly to pick it up before facing Hongbin again, a crease between his brows. “You mean – like a date?”

 

“Yes,” Hongbin nods shortly, reaching back to scratch his neck before he can help it. “I mean – it’s fine if you feel that it’s weird or if you’re not into—”

 

“I do,” Taekwoon cuts in before he can go further. “I’d like that. Coffee, with you,” he clarifies.

 

Hongbin’s stomach swoops, and it’s ridiculous how he can feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth without him being able to stop it. “Great. I’ll let you know.”

 

They exchange numbers in the time it takes for Seola to collect her backpack, and Hongbin doesn’t even hesitate to set a time and place as soon as they reach home. A reply comes soon after, a short _I’ll see you there_ , and it’s enough to make Hongbin smile so much Hakyeon’s creeped out by it when they have their video call meeting that night. 

 

/

 

Seola’s so reluctant to go back Hongbin actually offers to look after her for another weekend. Hakyeon nearly has a coronary attack when he finds out. His date with Taekwoon is on Friday night, though, but thankfully his parents decide to take Seola with them on account of missing her very much.

 

Hongbin gets to the café a little early, but Taekwoon’s already there. Hongbin tries to tamp down the thrumming in his chest and walks over. Taekwoon smiles nervously at him when he notices and the butterflies inside Hongbin’s belly start fluttering again. It’s ridiculous how visceral his reactions are towards this man – it’s certainly not something he’s used to, but he can’t deny that slow burn of attraction licking at his insides.

 

“You look nice,” Hongbin says, as soon as their drinks arrive. It’s terribly cliché, but he’s pleased to see the faint blush blooming across Taekwoon’s fair skin anyway.

 

“Thank you,” Taekwoon mumbles, ducking his head. “Coming from you, that’s – yeah, thanks.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hongbin asks, genuinely puzzled.

 

Taekwoon lifts his head, bottom lip caught in between his teeth sheepishly. “I – actually know who you are, when you first drop Seola off. I mean – I’ve been seeing you – everywhere, and I think – I think you’re amazing.”

 

Hongbin blinks in surprise. “Oh. Thank you. I’m – not _that_ amazing. All I ever do is look brooding, walk in a straight line, and change clothes really quick. Heh.” 

 

“And smile,” Taekwoon adds softly. At the tilt of Hongbin’s head, he clarifies. “Sometimes you smile. You look nicest when you smile.”

 

That surprises a laugh out of Hongbin, and he boldly locks eyes with Taekwoon for it. “I’ll be sure to do it more, then.”

 

Taekwoon flicks his gaze down to his latte, but he’s smiling too, big enough to make his cheeks ball up. “Do you see yourself being in the modeling business for a while?”

 

It’s actually quite refreshing to be asked something so direct. Most people wonder that about him – what’s with a model’s lifespan being so short – but they’re always so roundabout about it that it annoys him. “I do, honestly. I mean, not modeling, of course. But maybe photography? I picked up a lot of things at shoots, and I really like it. So maybe that.”

 

“That’s good,” Taekwoon says, sipping at his latte. “I hope I can see your pictures someday.”

 

“Only if you play the piano for me,” Hongbin replies impishly. “What about you? How did you become a kindergarten teacher?”

 

“I like children a lot,” Taekwoon says easily, shrugging. “I love music, no doubt, but I’m – well, I’m not really good with people, only little kids, so.”

 

“Ah, so we’re the perfect opposite,” Hongbin says. It hangs thickly in the air between them afterward, but it’s more comfortable than awkward – a pleasant buzzing atmosphere that Hongbin used to believe only happens in romantic comedies. 

 

“Do you like being a model?” Taekwoon asks, steepling his hands together. Their coffees are long gone, but they have nowhere else to be, it seems, and the night is relatively young. “Is it tough?”

 

Hongbin sighs. “It is. I hate to be a cliché, but I had a rough start. I was barely seventeen, and being constantly told that I was pretty, but not _that_ pretty really did something to my psyche, you know? I was – _am_ – lucky to have Hakyeon hyung. He’s still my anchor right now. I would’ve drifted away a long time ago if it wasn’t for him.”

 

“I remember seeing you in Seoul Fashion Week the first time,” Taekwoon admits. “You were nineteen, weren’t you?”

 

Hongbin gapes. “You really _are_ a fan,” he teases, smirking. “You go to fashion shows a lot?”

 

Taekwoon flushes all over, the tips of his ears bright pink against the white of his beanie. “I’m – not really. My sister’s a fashion editor and she brought me, sometimes. I just – I saw you, and just—”

 

“And you became a fan, wow,” Hongbin keeps teasing. “I should write this into my autobiography.”

 

“You’ll write me into your biography?” Taekwoon asks cheekily, taunting in return.

 

Hongbin smiles, giddy and warm. “Most likely.”

 

Taekwoon walks him home, and it’s the simplest, most down-to-earth date Hongbin’s ever experienced, and yet his heart feels like bursting with every second that ticks by. Taekwoon doesn’t take his hand, or even talk a lot, but he smiles down at Hongbin when they reach his apartment building lobby, cat-like eyes boring into his.

 

The kiss is chaste, close lipped and dry, but drawn out, like neither of them are actually willing to move away. Hongbin’s out of breath when it’s over, anyway, and he realizes that he’s been clutching at Taekwoon’s long fingers the whole time.

 

He chuckles, shy, and lets go before walking away. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

Taekwoon nods, cheeks ruddy and lips swollen, the brightest smile lighting up his face.

 

/

 

Hongbin does call Taekwoon the next day, but under a circumstance that’s not as awesome as setting up a second date. He worries at his bottom lip as he waits for Taekwoon to pick up, and when Taekwoon’s breathy voice comes through, he sighs heavily.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says immediately. “Taekwoon, are you free today, by any chance?”

 

“I am,” Taekwoon answers slowly. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

 

Hongbin tries to drop the panic in his tone, breathing deeply. “I’m – do you mind, I mean, if you _really_ don’t mind, do you think you can come over to babysit Seola for a few hours?”

 

“Babysit?”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hongbin moans, practically tearing at his hair in frustration. “My parents are away at a relative’s, and I promised my sister so I don’t want to interrupt her rest, and Hakyeon hyung just called and told me that a creative director is insisting to see me for this upcoming magazine spread and I tried to talk my way out of it but he’s really, _really_ adamant about meeting me and – I’m sorry. It’s okay if you don’t—”

 

“Hey, hey,” Taekwoon chuckles, low and soft on the other line. “I don’t mind. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

“Oh my god, Taekwoon,” Hongbin sighs. “Thank you so much. I wouldn’t call you if I had any other choice—”

 

“Are you telling me I’m your last choice?” Taekwoon asks flatly. “I’m hurt.”

 

Hongbin laughs, relief flooding his system. “Oh, god. I’ll owe you so much. Thank you.”

 

“At least three more coffee dates.”

 

Hongbin can’t help but swoon at that.

 

/

 

In his panic, Hongbin barely has any brain capacity to call and ask his sister if it’s okay to leave her daughter in the hands of a six foot tall man who teaches kindergarten and plays the piano as a hobby. 

 

“Oh, Taekwoonie?” his sister says fondly. “Of course. Seola loves him. He’s a good guy.”

 

Hongbin’s too shocked at how familiar his sister seems to be with Taekwoon to realize what he’d incidentally revealed. 

 

“Wait,” she says dubiously, amusement dripping. “How did _you_ know him?”

 

“Uh – from dropping Seola off at school, of course.”

 

“Yeah? Bonded quickly enough to ask him to babysit on a weekend?” she teases.

 

“You know how I’m good with people,” Hongbin says, laughing humorlessly.

 

“You and your pretty face.”

 

“Hey, I’m more than just my face, okay?” Hongbin says indignantly.

 

His sister chuckles on the other end. “I’m sure Taekwoon thinks so, too. Good luck with the meeting, and tell my baby I love her.”

 

She hangs up before Hongbin can say anything else, standing in the middle of his living room as Seola pelts her stuffed beans at his legs from the couch. Taekwoon arrives in under twenty minutes, and Seola gets so excited she launches herself off the back of the couch into his arms.

 

“You be good for Teacher Woonie, okay,” Hongbin says, pinching at her cheek lightly. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

“Bye, Uncle,” Seola says, clearly unaffected by Hongbin’s departure. It wounds him a little, so he leans over and kisses her sloppily on her face.

 

She giggles and squirms in Taekwoon’s arms, and before he can register what he’s doing, Hongbin’s leaning in and kissing Taekwoon – on the lips – goodbye, too. His face burns right after, and Taekwoon isn’t faring any better. The only one not blushing is Seola, who seems to think it’s the most natural thing on earth. 

 

“I – uh,” Hongbin stutters, mind blanking out. “Thank you. I’ll see you guys – yeah, later.”

 

Taekwoon stays silent, but he’s smiling, and Hongbin rushes out of the house before he can do anything stupider, like kiss him again.

 

“Are you my uncle now, too?” Hongbin hears his niece asking, and nearly trips over his own feet.

 

The sound of Taekwoon’s delighted laughter manages to put a smile on his face, before he closes the door with a silent click.


End file.
